


Suggestio Falsi

by koi_choshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Ohno Satoshi has promised himself that he would take care of his beloved brothers, most especially Kazunari. Years after Kazu and Masaki had run away, Kazu showed up to ask for help. In his aim to save his brothers, he would have to dig deeper and discover the secrets that their family had kept. Written for Nino Exchange 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nino Exchange 2017

Masaki tried to struggle against the handcuffs – the more he pulled, the tighter they became. He had traveled far from the town where they lived in hiding just to obtain the vials. He had realized that the doctor was right – the illegal trade is dangerous and without a powerful person to back him up, each purchase will put his life on the line.

 

“Why do you want to get these?” A man asked, holding out a tin can in front of him. “Such guts you have, trying to steal this from us.”

 

Masaki looked at the man’s eyes, “Please… we need it.”

 

“Why? You don’t want your Omega ass to be fucked? Are you hiding what a worthless piece of shit you are?”

 

Masaki just glared at him. “Oh, this guy is trying to intimidate me!”

 

“If I get out of here, I swear I’ll…” Masaki growled, making the man step back. He tried to hide a smirk; the man was not of the same hierarchy as Masaki was and that’s the reason the abductor reacted that way. Nevertheless, that was not enough consolation as Masaki was still the more vulnerable one.

 

The man glared at Masaki before he backed away. Masaki looked around, trying to find clues on where they brought him. He recalled trying to double-cross the seller but before he could ride the train back to the town, these men caught him.

 

“Let me go! Let me go!” He yelled when the men suddenly started leaving.  “I need to go back! I need to give them to Kazu! Please!”

 

His voice echoed as he continued to shout inside the empty hall. Everybody left but Masaki continued on shouting and pleading until his voice became hoarse and his yells became sobs of frustration. He needed to get out of that place. Kazu would be waiting for him. He would definitely be worried. And on top of that, he could not bear to see Kazu in pain. He mentally cursed himself. All he could give Kazu was pain and suffering.

 

Masaki fell silent after what seemed like an hour, exhausted of all hope. He raised his head in alert as footsteps echoed through the hall. Someone was coming in.

 

Before Masaki could even see who it was, everything blacked out.

 

***

 

From the hill, Satoshi watched as his two younger brothers played around in the mud. Masaki and Kazu shared a very close bond that made them inseparable even though they were different.

 

Masaki was the most likable brother, very popular in school and has a lot of friends. He did not show any trace of arrogance unlike the other kids of their status. Even though he is an Alpha from a family of high status, he was humble and kind to everyone.

 

Kazu, however, did not have a lot of friends since his classmates perceived him to be different. Because of this, he grew up to be a recluse – bitter and harsh to other people. Fortunately, Masaki was always there for himithout Masaki, Kazu would not even bother to go outside and see the sun.

 

He might be out of the loop but the eldest son loved his brothers and vowed to protect them.

 

“You know,” Kazu said while throwing rocks on the small lake, “I’ve heard from Mother and Father that they’re now trying to look for Sa-chan’s broodmare.” He shot a teasing look at Satoshi, who just took a deep breath. The eldest did not want a broodmare.

 

Masaki rolled on his stomach, “Please don’t talk about such things, Kazu. I bet Satoshi will just try to get hitched with a fish rather than take a broodmare.”

 

The two brothers laughed at the joke but Satoshi just huffed. “Hey, are you two making fun of me?” he asked. “And I don’t want a broodmare,” he added.

 

What? Why not?” Kazu wondered, “I mean, that’s what everyone does, right?”  

 

“Me too, I don’t like the idea of buying a broodmare,” Masaki said, rolling on his back and placing his hands behind his neck. “It’s, I don’t know, inhumane.”

 

“There,” Satoshi agreed. “Thanks, Masaki.”

 

“They’re just Omegas. Aren’t they just made for this?” Kazu shrugged.

 

Masaki looked at him with a frown. Satoshi was thankful that Masaki took the liberty of lecturing the youngest. “Kazu, they’re not _just_ Omegas. I don’t even get why they have to be treated like that just because they’re born with a different gender.”

 

Satoshi grinned at Kazu’s silence and teased him. “Such a young kid.”

 

“Hey! Masaki and I almost have the same age! Your advantage is just the fact that Mother allows you to go out,” Kazu spat bitterly. Unlike his older brothers, a chauffeur picks up Kazu from school to make sure that he went home after any kind of activity. Their parents always said that it was for his safety.

 

“That’s exactly what you need, Kazu. You need to see the world.” Masaki looked at the sky and said, “You know, I don’t actually care about genders. But I’ve heard something interesting before.”

 

“What is it?” Kazu asked, his grim expression changing into curiosity.

 

“They say that there is a special bond that can only exist between an Alpha and an Omega. It’s not a bond done out of obligation, or because the Omega is a broodmare. They say it’s a strong connection, what they call a soul bond.”

 

“Ridiculous!” Kazu replied, rolling his eyes, “And I thought you’re the liberal thinker around here.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with believing some old myths. If I don’t have one, that’s fine. But if I find that Omega with a strong connection with me, I’ll make sure to take care of that person, to keep him safe, and to be always with him.”

 

Satoshi looked at his brothers and observed the play of emotions on Kazu’s face. “That can’t be true. That’s a myth,” he said, his voice shaky. He seemed agitated.

 

“Who knows?” Masaki replied, beaming at his brother.

 

***

 

_“Satoshi, promise me you’ll find them.”_

_“Mother?” Satoshi was surprised with her words. It was the first time she mentioned about his two disowned brothers._

_“Once you find Masaki and Kazu, Satoshi, tell them that I’m sorry. Tell them that I love them with all my heart, that I never regretted the day I called them my sons.” She closed her eyes and tears fell constantly. “And Kazu…”_

_Satoshi just watched his mother while she struggled with her breathing._

_“Tell Kazu to please forgive this woman who ruined his life from the very beginning…”_

 

Five years.

 

Satoshi looked at the view outside. It had been five years since his two brothers had run away from home. His mother had erased the existence of Masaki and Kazu in their family. And Satoshi, ignorant and ashamed, became an accomplice.

 

After all those years, he felt shame and regret. He was supposed to be there to protect them but he, in a way, drove them away.

 

“Sir, someone is looking for you,” the secretary said, interrupting his thoughts. She approached Satoshi.

 

“Who is it?”

 

She passed him a piece of paper. “He told me to give this to you so that you’ll recognize him.”

 

Satoshi looked at the piece of paper and gasped. “Let him in,” he ordered the secretary, “Don’t let him pass by the main corridor. I want this meeting to be as subtle as possible.”

 

Satoshi paced around his office as he looked at the piece of paper.

 

_“Satoshi, this is Kazunari. I need your help but no one should see me.”_

 

*******

“You’re awake,” Satoshi said, not taking his eyes away from the sketchbook he was holding.

 

Kazu sat up. “Sorry,” he immediately apologized. He sounded offbeat and Satoshi suddenly wondered if the apology was for the ruined boat or for something else. He looked at his young brother’s body language and it was screaming of embarrassment.

 

Knowing his youngest brother, he decided not to prod further. “Father has called for Dr. Sakurai. He is the son of our former family doctor,” he just announced. He had seen the older Sakurai often, when Kazu was still young. It brought him back to the past and he remembered Kazu’s painful cries.

 

“Why do I need to see a doctor?” Kazu asked, definitely annoyed, “I’m not sick!”

 

“Whether you are sick or not, a check-up won’t hurt, right?” Satoshi said with a kind smile. “You will get better, don’t worry.” Satoshi touched his brother’s hand and squeezed it in comfort. Kazu smiled back and it gave him relief.

 

“Masaki…” Kazu suddenly muttered. “Where is he?”

 

Satoshi tried to joke. “Father is going to ground him for that stupid idea.” He smiled sheepishly when he noticed that the joke did not lighten up Kazu’s mood. “I’ll go check on Masaki, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Kazu replied before he laid down on the bed.

 

Satoshi went to Masaki’s room. Before he knocked, he settled in front of the door. Something definitely happened in the lake and it was not just about his boat overturning. Both his brothers acted strange after the accident.

 

“Masaki,” Satoshi said as he opened the door. Masaki was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees. He leaned on the headboard and looked at the ceiling. He looked miserable and Satoshi did not understand why. And how exactly did it happen?

 

“Is – Is Kazu alright?” he asked in a small voice, not moving from his position.

 

Satoshi nodded. “The doctor will take a look at him,” he replied. “What happened in the lake, Masaki?”

 

His brother pursed his lips and looked away. “Nothing, Sa-chan.”

 

It did not sound right. Masaki was the worst liar and his words made him feel more uneasy instead of assured. And Masaki’s next statement made Satoshi feel more worried than ever.

 

“Sa-chan, how long will it be before I can choose a broodmare?”

 

***

 

The door opened, making him look up in alert. The man standing in front of him was thin and pale but he could not be mistaken. “Kazu!” he said, running towards his brother to hug him. “Kazu, what happened to you? How have you been? Where is Masa…?”

 

Before he could ask about his other brother, Kazu broke into tears. Satoshi thought that it was really unlike Kazu to be this emotional but he gradually figured out. The scent of an Omega was so strong that it made Satoshi feel like he was with another person, not with his brother. It was Kazu, but it seemed like a different person.

 

“What happened to Masaki?”

 

“I don’t know!” Kazu replied in between gasps. “He didn’t tell me where he was going and – ” Satoshi looked at Kazu’s shaky hands. He was holding a familiar tin case.

 

Satoshi took the case and opened it. It contained a vial but instead of the familiar pink liquid that contained Kazu’s medicine from before, it contained thick, red liquid. “What’s the meaning of this?” he asked.

 

Kazu handed him a piece of paper. “Masaki’s abducted,” he said with a trembling voice. “And it’s all because of me!”

 

“What?”

 

“Satoshi, please, please help us. If not for me, for Masaki.” He looked down on the ground. “He had suffered a lot because of me. I can’t let anything happen to him!”

 

Satoshi took a deep breath and hugged Kazu. “This is still your family, Kazu. And now that I’m the head of this family, I will use all my resources to look for Masaki and to punish whoever hurt him.” He then pulled away to look at Kazu. He wiped his youngest brother’s tears like he did when they were young.

 

***

 

_Satoshi hid his face on his mother’s chest as he listened to the pained cries from the other room. He did not like the sound of little Kazu’s cries. The crying subsided and he heard the door open._

_“The boy’s asleep,” Dr. Sakurai said. He patted the boy’s head. “Take care of your little brother, alright?”_

_Satoshi nodded. Kazu was the cutest brother and it was not difficult to love him. After the doctor left some instructions to their mother, he and his parents made their way to Kazu’s room. He looked at his sleeping brother, still red from crying earlier. An angry red mark was on his right upper thigh._

_“Why does Dr. Sakurai go here to make Kazu-chan cry?” he asked._

_“It’s for your brother’s health,” his mother replied. “Do you remember what I told you about the world outside?”_

_Satoshi nodded in response. “You said that there are unfortunate kinds of people.”_

_“Indeed,” his mother said. “Little Kazu is special, my son. We’re doing this so that he will be safe when he gets older, so that he will not experience the suffering of those kinds of people.”_

_“But why are they suffering? Why do they have to live differently?” Satoshi asked curiously._

_His mother touched his face. “People who are unfortunate enough to be born as Omegas are meant to suffer. It’s an unfair world out there, Satoshi.” She knelt down so that she could face her son. “As the eldest in the Ohno family, you are responsible to keep your brothers, especially Kazu, safe at all times.”_

_“I promise, Mother,” Satoshi said, raising his right hand._

 

***

 

Satoshi looked at the visitor, Matsumoto Jun. He was the chosen broodmare for Masaki. He did not even actively look for his own beau; their parents chose the boy for him. Satoshi then looked at the other side of the table. Kazu looked displeased, offended even.

 

“Why is that Omega eating here with us?” he snapped.

 

“Kazu, he’s going to be your brother’s broodmare,” their mother said. The twitch of her lips made Satoshi think that she was just holding back her annoyance for the sake of the visitor.

 

Satoshi looked at Jun with an apologetic smile. _“It’s alright,”_ he mouthed as he noticed the boy’s apprehension.

 

Kazu stood up, not even touching his meal. “I’d rather eat in my room. This broodmare should learn his place.” He looked at Masaki for a few moments but Masaki did not even look behind him.

 

Satoshi did not miss the look of disappointment in Kazu’s eyes, quickly blinked away to be shielded by a fiery glare towards the Omega. The youngest stomped his way out of the dining room.

 

“I apologize, Jun-kun,” their mother said with a smile. “Please continue your meal.”

 

“I am used to it,” he replied with a shy smile. “It’s actually odd for me to share a meal with Alphas, you know?” he said softly.

 

“Out of all people, Kazu should have been the most understanding,” she said. “He’s the youngest and sad to say, he’s quite spoiled.”

 

Satoshi met Masaki’s eyes, who looked away immediately. He noticed that his brother looked upset. Was it because of Kazu’s reaction towards Jun?

 

***

 

“Why did you run away, Kazu?” Satoshi asked. “Why did you and Masaki hide from us? From me?”

 

“Didn’t you see how mother looked at us?” Kazu answered bitterly. “Of course she was ashamed that her two sons are fucking each other. What will other people say?” he added in a scornful tone. “It’s better than continuously giving her shame. That’s all the family cares about: the pristine Ohno name.”

 

“Kazu, it’s not like that.” Satoshi did not really know what to say. He bit his lip before uttering, “Mother loves you.”

 

“You really think so?” Kazu spat. “If she really loves me or even just Masaki, she shouldn’t have forced those drugs on me and made me believe all my life that I’m inadequate! Abnormal!”

 

Satoshi became quiet after that. Once again, he remembered the pained screams of his youngest brother. Did their mother actually believe that they could keep Kazu’s secret to the grave?

 

***

 

Completely ignoring his double dose for the evening, Kazu joined his new friends to a club. He met Shugo and his gang in when he started sneaking out of school. No one told him off; Masaki suddenly transferred to another school in the middle of the year. Kazu crossly thought that it was because of what had happened between them.

 

Shugo, the self-proclaimed leader of the group, talked about initiating Kazu. He said that a real Alpha’s _initiation_ is when he gets to take an Omega.

 

“No one has told me about that,” Kazu responded with disbelief. Of course, his older brothers are both against discrimination of Omegas and their mother sounded neutral all the time.

 

“Silly, it’s the most normal thing but our society’s repressed. All these people around us have sex all the time but they’re just too embarrassed to talk about it publicly,” Shugo said matter-of-factly as he smoked his cigarette. He offered his box to Kazu, who declined. “I doubt your brothers haven’t had their initiation.” 

 

Kazu’s mind viewed an image of Masaki and his broodmare together. His thoughts wandered to the two touching each other, kissing each other, his brother dragging the Omega to the bed and straddling him. He shook his head, feeling a sting in his chest.

 

He clenched his fists at the thought. If Masaki could do that, obviously, he could. Then no one will doubt his status as an Alpha. He could forget the odd and unwanted feelings he had for his older brother. “I’m coming with you,” he said, looking at Shugo straight in the eye.

 

“Great,” his newfound friend said, clapping his hand on Kazu’s shoulder. “Don’t get nervous. It will be fun. We’ll be showing them who’s the real boss.”

 

Kazu took a deep breath. Why did he feel jittery? Why did his knees feel wobbly when he got down from the car and walked down the flight of stairs to the underground bar? He felt so dizzy under the strobe lights and the loud music that he tried to walk out to catch some air. Into the blur, he felt arong pair of arms leading him out of the dance floor and into a smaller, dark-lit room. He could still hear the muffled sounds from the outside.

 

“I don’t understand,” a husky voice whispered behind Kazu’s ear as a pair of calloused hands roamed under his shirt. “Why a vulnerably young Omega came to this place?”

 

Kazu’s eyes widened as he attempted to survey his surroundings. There were some men inside the small room, laughing at him, humiliating him, while the unknown man behind him kept on touching his already hot skin. Kazu hissed when the hand went down to the bulge in his pants. “This little cat wants it.”

 

The other men in the room cheered. “You must be in heat, little cat,” he whispered in his ear with a lick.

 

Kazu could not believe his ears. This man was telling him that he’s an Omega! Impossible! “L-let go of me, you filthy…” He was shocked that his voice did not come out strong.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to be fucked by an Alpha like me?” the man laughed. He grasped Kazu’s wrists so that they were behind him. “I guess you’re not that horny enough.”

 

Kazu blushed at his statement. What will this man do to him? His body was acting on its own; his hips were bucking towards the man’s hand giving him feather touches, and his mouth was making incoherent noises instead of pleas for help. He was horrified and most of all, degraded.

 

The man pushed him down to the ground. Kazu tried to escape but the man pinned him by placing his weight on the younger one’s body. “Think you can just get away like that?”

 

“Let go of him!” a voice said. Kazu knew that voice. He kept his eyes closed as he heard people screaming. The man who tried to assault Kazu was grunting on the ground in pain. “He’s mine! Only mine!”

 

Kazu blinked a few times before the face registered. “M-Masaki?”

 

“Kazu, are you alright?”

 

Masaki managed to smile before he scooped up Kazu and made his way out of the club. Kazu leaned his cheek on his older brother’s chest, hearing and feeling his loud heartbeat. Once again, the strange feeling that overcame him by the lake was awakened. It did not help that he was half-aroused by the touches the man from the club gave him.

 

Kazu wanted Masaki. That was the only thing that filled his mind and body.

 

Masaki helped him sit on the backseat of the car. “Did he hurt you?” Masaki asked, the familiar and warm expression of worry etched on his face as he gently rubbed on Kazu’s red wrists. That didn’t do anything to calm Kazu’s raging feelings of desire – it even fueled it.

 

“M-Masaki…” Kazu mewled through narrowed eyes as he leaned on the backrest. He was going insane, just like what he had thought. And the fact that he did not take his dose of medicine on the given date made him uncontrollable.

 

Kazu leaned his head to the side and closed his eyes, wishing that these unthinkable feelings towards his brother would go away if he tried to concentrate. He heard some movements, and the sound oflosing door. Masaki sat beside him, snuggling close to him. Kazu savored the feeling, letting out a small whine of contentment. Masaki took his hand and wound his long, beautiful fingers around his before tightening the hold.

 

“Masaki,” Kazu called out once again, pulling Masaki as close as possible. “I need you. I can’t understand what is happening to me but…”

 

“Don’t, Kazu,” Masaki responded. He touched Kazu’s flushed cheeks. “Please don’t…”

 

They did not listen to their own words. The two moved closer and their lips clashed against each other’s. Their hands impatiently explored each other while they peeled off their clothes. Masaki devoured his lips hungrily and licked his way down Kazu’s pale collarbone. Masaki pushed him down. Kazu was panting while he looked at Masaki who was straddling on his hips and leaning towards him.

 

“Take me, Masaki.”

 

Masaki kissed Kazu again and he was so sure that it would later bruise. He nipped at his neck. “No one can ever touch you, my dear brother. You’re only mine,” he murmured against the soft skin. He raised his head up to look Kazu in the eye and instead of the usual gentle eyes, he found himself looking at blazing ones. “Do you understand?”

 

Kazu nodded. Of course, he would never be anyone else’s. He let his hands roam on Masaki’s chest – it had become broader since the last time he saw his brother naked in a hot spring. His abdomen was hard but smooth to the touch. “Masaki, please…” he pleaded as he traced circles on his lower abdomen, teasing his man. Masaki groaned in response.

 

“Don’t make me,” Masaki grasped Kazu’s wrist and pushed it away before he unzipped Kazu’s pants. Masaki raised his hips to kick them off, revealing the proud bulge within the confines of his underwear. He looked at Kazu with a smirk and with eyes darkened with desire. It made Kazu moan involuntarily.

 

“Touch me, please.”

 

Masaki caressed Kazu’s cheek with a grin. “You are really acting like I own you,” he said. His caresses were in time with his slender finger poking Kazu’s ass. Kazu could feel himself leaking and wet.

 

“Ah!” Kazu gasped when Masaki’s fingers entered his backside. He had never imagined that someone will ever invade him like that. For a moment, Masaki also registered a look of surprise but it later became a soft smile.

 

“You’re an Omega, Kazu,” Masaki whispered to him. Kazu did not know if he was asking a question or confirming it. Masaki was also looking for answers.

 

Kazu did not want to disrupt their time together by a discovery like this. He placed it on the back of his mind and just pulled Masaki by the neck to kiss him and reply, “Maybe I was made an Omega for you, Masaki. Please… please…”

 

The desire within Masaki was probably that intense that he also let this slip away. He chuckled darkly. “You say ‘please’ a lot in this state, like a real, obedient Omega.” He removed his sweatpants, revealing his erection. “I’ve been waiting for this moment. It’s been like a dream.”

 

“A… dream?”

 

Masaki’s face broke into a smile, a truly gorgeous and genuine smile that Kazu had missed. “You, Kazu. Ever since I kissed you on the lake, I wanted you. It felt right even though it looked wrong.” He started kissing his way down to Kazu’s left nipple before he gave it a lick while his hand played with the younger one’s cock. “I want to hold you; I want to be one with you.” He hissed in frustration. “I know this is wrong. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t hurt me, Masaki,” Kazu managed to say in between gasps as Masaki pumped him faster with the help of his precum. “I need you inside me. I need you to fill me.”

 

“You don’t have to ask.”

 

Kazu moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Masaki pushed his cock inside him. Masaki rubbed the younger one’s thigh as he adjusted himself. “Has no one fucked you yet?”

 

“No. No, I’m only yours, Masaki,” Kazu responded breathlessly. “Only yours.”

 

“Good. I’ll go crazy if someone else takes you, if I smell someone else’s scent on you,” Masaki said with a grunt before he raised one of Kazu’s legs and started thrusting. The Alpha did not bother to go gentle, releasing all his pent-up desires to him and only to him.

 

“You’re so hot, Kazu,” Masaki praised as he pulled his head back in ecstasy, quickening the pace of his hips.

 

Kazu was over the edge. He could not respond in words but he was coming. He had never thought that it was possible for him to come from being fucked. He was raised as an Alpha, but his instincts as an Omega, if that was really the truth, gave him pleasure being claimed like that. Kazu arched his back, pleasure engulfing him, and pushed against Masaki, letting his cock go deeper inside him. His own erection was left untouched but Masaki’s skillful thrusts were enough to make him come, spilling his seed on his abdomen.

 

Masaki did not stop, the relentless movement of his hips almost folding the younger one in half as he went deeper. He leaned down on Kazu, causing friction on the still sensitive cock.

 

“Masaki, I can’t…!” Kazu tightened the ring of muscles around Masaki’s cock and his eyes widened before he came, filling Kazu with his seed. It felt so good and so hot that he wanted to stay in that position and feel Masaki’s release inside him.

 

It was the most pleasurable feeling but Kazu could not help but feel unwanted. Masaki withdrew from him and gently cleaned Kazu up. Masaki hands on his skin felt as light as feathers. But when he touched Masaki, silently begging for his warmth, the latter pulled away and faced the other way.

 

Soon after he came down from his high, Kazu sat up and placed his arms around Masaki, who seemed to be stiff. “Masaki, what’s wrong?”

 

“Kazu, this is wrong!” Masaki said wiping his tears with his hands. “You’re my brother. I – I lost control. I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, Masaki, don’t,” Kazu replied, cupping his cheeks. “I love you.”

 

“Of course you do! You’re my brother! We’ve shared our lives together ever since we were born!” Masaki said. “I took in another Omega just to prove to myself that harboring these feelings for you was a silly mistake.”

 

“Is that the reason you took in a broodmare?” Kazu asked sadly.

 

“Everytime I see you, Kazu, I cannot understand why I suddenly feel so _feral_ ,” Masaki explained, running his hands through his hair. “I know that I should not hurt you, that if I lose control, I might do unthinkable things to you.”

 

“No, Masaki,” Kazu replied. He smiled as he touched his Alpha’s face. “I didn’t understand why this happened. But all I know is that I am for you. I am yours. Maybe there are things that we cannot explain, things that are different…!”

 

“I was confused. We are both confused, Kazu,” Masaki looked away, making the younger one feel upset. If it was wrong, why did it feel so right?

 

“Are you saying that our love for each other is wrong, Masaki? That this act of bonding is a mistake?” he asked bitterly.

 

Masaki touched Kazu’s face, making the latter lean on its warmth while he inhaled the seductive pheromones of his brother – no – his Alpha, his mate. This could not be a mistake.

 

“I don’t know, Kazu. But I need answers.”

 

***

 

“Kazu…”

 

Kazu’s shoulders stiffened. Satoshi approached him and crouched down to look at the tin can himself. “I suddenly remembered something and that made me follow you here.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“When you went to my office, you didn’t have the scent of an Omega. It made me wonder why because the suppressants that you are using are prohibited drugs,” Satoshi informed him. “How did you get them?”

 

Kazu glared at his eldest brother. “What? Did you already know that I am really an Omega ever since I was born? Is that the reason why you two were trying to teach me that Omegas are also _humans_?”

 

“No, Kazu. I just started looking for information after our parents died. I wanted to understand everything that had happened to you, to our family,” he continued. “And that made me discover that the medicine being given to you since you were a child, and the ones given to you by Dr. Sakurai were illegal.” He looked away.

 

“Now you know that I am not really an Alpha,” Kazu said curtly. “It’s ironic that I was looking down on them.” He sighed. “I don’t take those suppressants anymore. But what if…?”

 

“If you didn’t know, that means Masaki’s secretly making you take it,” Satoshi said, looking worried. “That idiot.” He stood up, realizing something. “Let’s go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“To Dr. Sakurai’s office.”

 

***

 

“Oh, Masaki, nice to see you here,” Sho smiled amiably. Masaki stepped back a little, perhaps embarrassed or unsure of his purpose. “Coffee?”

 

Masaki shook his head and walked forward towards the doctor. “Dr. Sakurai, I won’t stay long. I want to ask: where can I get the suppressants?” he asked, trying to look threatening.

 

Sho stood up from his seat. He hummed a little while he made his way to the front of his desk, sitting on it. “Last time I heard, Kazunari was your brother. But now, he’s your broodmare?”

 

Masaki punched Sho, making him land on the floor. The doctor stood up and wiped the blood on his lip. “Don’t you call him like that!”

 

“What’s the point of giving him suppressants?” Sho answered, a bit annoyed with the attack. He had heard of what happened and it did not really surprise him. He knew that Kazu’s real gender would soon surface but he did not expect that he would bond with his own brother. “Giving him more will block his natural pheromones. Do you want that?”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know anything! Kazu has been using those suppressants ever since he was an infant! Making him stop will drive him insane!” Masaki said through gritted teeth. “I’ll pay you! Just give me those drugs!”

 

Sho shook his head. “I can’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“I was able to secure those suppressants under the supervision and protection of your father. Now, your mother is heading the family and all of your family contacts are instructed not to offer any help to you or to Kazunari,” Sho shrugged before he returned to his seat. “Furthermore, we simply can’t procure suppressants like buying candy, you know?”

 

“You liar!”

 

Sho looked at him straight in the eye. “I’m not lying,” he replied coolly. “Now, please leave my office.”

 

Masaki looked at his hand before he dejectedly made his way to the door. “Masaki, your family is waiting for you.”

 

“What are you trying to imply?”

 

Sho smiled at him. “We are born to be a certain gender and we have to live with it. But your family is different. I know that they will take you back if you just return to them.”

 

Masaki scoffed, “A real family doesn’t keep secrets like this. They have lied to me, to Kazu, for a very long time. Who knows what other secrets they keep from us?”

 

Sho felt an unpleasant lurch in his stomach. He did not know it himself but he knew there was something more behind the secret of Kazu’s real gender. “Masaki, at least talk to your mother?” Sho suggested.

 

“You know what? If you can’t help me, fine. Just don’t interfere with my life,” Masaki replied as he continued to walk towards the door.

 

“Wait!” Sho stopped him. He hurriedly scribbled something on a piece of paper. “Here?”

 

“What is this, doctor?” Masaki asked, looking at it.

 

Sho looked at the ground and sighed. “Maybe this person can help you with what you’re looking for. I didn’t give this to you, understand?” He added as a warning.

 

Masaki nodded at him. “Don’t worry. Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t act so innocent, Dr. Sakurai,” Satoshi said. He was still the more powerful between the two of them.

 

The doctor, Sakurai Sho, looked at him with a serious expression. “I already told you what I know,” he said. “I gave Masaki a number to call if he wants to get the suppressants and that’s all I did. I did not do anything to him. What gain will I have if I acted against the powerful Ohno family?”

 

Satoshi took a deep breath. “The number you gave, whose number was it?” he asked, staring at Sho’s eyes.

 

“We all know that the suppressants are illegal,” Sho informed them while looking at Kazu. “I gave him the number of a small time dealer off town.”

 

“And you thought he’s going to get into trouble with it?” Satoshi asked.

 

“No!” Sho replied. He sighed. “I thought it was safer than actually giving him links to the syndicate. He looked really desperate. He wanted to buy the suppressants for Kazunari.” He paced around uneasily. “The dose has to be tapered down if you want to stop. But you are very different, Kazunari.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kazu asked. “Why is it different for me?”

 

“You won’t be able to taper down easily. You’ve been dependent on the suppressants ever since you were an infant. The withdrawal symptoms will be really intense.” Sho leaned on his table. “The suppressants are meant to be used short-term. No one should ever live on it, especially a child. I didn’t know about the deal between my father and your father, Ohno-san, but when I became in charge, I wanted you to start tapering down.”

 

“Then why did you double dose when you thought was in heat?” Kazu challenged.

 

“Your Mother did not want you to taper down. She wanted you to continue your life as an Alpha,” Sho said.  “You’ve seen how Omegas are treated in this world, right? She did not want you to experience that.”

 

“Is this true, Satoshi?” Kazu asked.

 

Satoshi nodded slowly. He remembered their mother. She did harsh things to separate Kazu and Masaki but he knew that her motivation was to keep oth safe. “I was still young when she called for the older Dr. Sakurai for a monthly visit,” he started. “You were always screaming and crying when he visited. I didn’t know the purpose then.”

 

Sho went to his table and looked through his drawers. “This is Kazunari’s old records,” he said, giving Satoshi the folder. “My father kept them. I haven’t really explored this folder but ever since Masaki visited me to ask about the suppressants, I felt the need to retrieve these records and give them to him for answers.”

 

Satoshi took the folder. “Thank you.”

 

“Ohno-san,” the doctor said in a hushed voice, “there’s something, well, _interesting_ inside the medical records. I am in no position to talk about it but if there’s someone who needs to tell them, it’s you.”

 

Satoshi nodded at the doctor and looked at the folder with uncertainty. Will this confirm his initial thoughts about his youngest brother?

 

Satoshi and Kazu stayed inside the car silently. Kazu broke the silence. “I feel like I’m a curse in this family.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

Kazu looked at the window. It had started to rain hard, blurring the view. “Masaki’s life is ruined because of me. Now, I don’t even know if he’s alive. And Mother, she probably did a shit ton of illegal things just to hide the truth.” He laughed dryly. “Maybe I’m better off dead.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Satoshi replied. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the events that had occurred. He had an inkling of how everything started: why Masaki suddenly decided to ignore Kazu and pick a broodmare, why the two brothers bonded with each other and ran away.

 

“Kazu, what happened in the lake six years ago?”

 

***

 

“You seem to be weak today,” Masaki noted.

 

Kazu didn’t want to admit that his brother was right but he felt a little dizzy. Maybe it was due to running too fast or maybe the flu. Masaki walked towards Kazu to try to feel his forehead but Kazu just swatted Masaki’s hand away. “What? Are you chickening out of this?” Kazu asked with a mocking smile.

 

“Oh, don’t dare me,” Masaki responded with a dark glance. For a moment, Kazu felt something strange when his brother looked at him like that. He squealed when Masaki suddenly scooped him up from the ground and carried him to the boat. Kazu’s thrashing caused the boat to sway dangerously.

 

“S-stop it from moving!” Kazu said in a strangely high-pitched voice. He felt inexplicable fear and also a warm feeling in his gut. He held on to his brother tighter.

 

“Stop moving, Kazu. It’s you who is making this boat sway!” Masaki did his best to help Kazu stand but the boat movements were beyond saving. They boat overturned and they both fell into the water.

 

Kazu knew that physical activities weren’t his strengths. He flailed his hands as Masaki swam towards him. He did not know what happened for the next few minutes; he could only see a blur. He could hear Masaki’s voice, however, echoing in his head. Kazu felt warm hands on his skin, getting hotter and hotter with every second.

 

Masaki pounded on his chest, making him cough. “Thank goodness!”

 

“Masaki?” Kazu whispered after he vomited water. He raised his hand and touched Masaki’s cheek softly. He wanted to express his thanks but he was too tired to so.

 

Masaki’s face was very warm – no – very hot. His touch on his face felt like fire. His breathing was shallow. The breathing sounds from his older brother sounded so husky and his eyes looked glazed. The sight made Kazu’s breath hitch. Heat was pooling in his gut and he could not deny his arousal that felt painful as it strained through his wet clothes.

 

“Masaki… why…?” Kazu said weakly, in a voice that was unlike him. Why was he feeling like that? Why did his older brother smell so enticing? It was like a whiff of pheromone that drove Kazu crazy. He was often told that Alphas can get aroused by the scent of and Omega in heat. Interestingly, he had never experienced that, one of the reasons why he deemed himself _abnormal_.   

 

***

 

Satoshi stood in front of a figure kneeling down, held up by two men. “Oshinari-san,” he said, holding out the riding crop that one of his men had given.

 

The man slowly looked up. He looked pretty roughed up; he had cuts on his cheeks, bruises, and dried blood on his body. “Isn’t it Ohno Satoshi,” he managed to say in a mocking voice.

 

Satoshi signaled the men to let go of the prisoner. Oshinari was helpless because of the ropes that bound him. “They told me that you still haven’t spoken a word.”

 

“You’re not my boss,” the man answered. “And I’m not an Omega who will bow to the likes of you,” he added.

 

“I know,” Satoshi answered with a cold voice. “I wanted to be nice to you, Oshinari-san, but it seems like it’s not working. Now, let me ask you again. Who is your leader? Where did you take Masaki?”

 

The man just smirked at him. Satoshi’s anger, coupled with desperation, made him lash out at the man. He hit him with the riding crop several times. “Tell me where my brother is!” he yelled.

 

Oshinari just laughed at him. He coughed up blood but continued laughing.

 

“Ohno-sama,” one of them said, “We’ll handle this.”

 

Satoshi threw the riding crop to the floor and started to walk out of the hall. He stopped when Oshinari suddenly spoke. “I can’t believe Masaki-kun will really fuck his own brother,” he said in a singsong voice. “I guess that idiot’s plan backfired.”

 

Satoshi turned around and looked at Oshinari. “What are you saying? Who are you talking about?”

 

Oshinari just grinned widely.

 

***

 

Satoshi did not understand what was happening. He found his brothers and Jun in the middle of the hall.

 

“Mother, don’t hurt Masaki!” he heard Kazu call out.

 

“You ungrateful little…!” she raised her hand to direct her anger to the youngest child and started beating him. Satoshi was about to run to them to interfere but before he could do that, Masaki placed his arms around Kazu to shield him from further harm.

 

“Don’t hurt Kazu!” Masaki said, looking up at their mother as if he could kill her. “Stop it, Mother,” he growled. He knelt in front of her. “Hurt me instead. Please.”

 

“Your father and I took care of you well. What did we do wrong?” she cried.

 

“Mother, Kazu and I have already bonded,” Masaki said. Satoshi could not believe what he had just heard. How did that happen? His brothers? Bonded? Satoshi looked at Kazu’s face; he was also as shocked as him.

 

“What? This is wrong, Masaki! He’s your brother!”” she replied, looking at Masaki as if he was insane. “And how about Jun? You two are supposed to be together!”

 

“I never felt the connection with Jun,” Masaki admitted. He then looked at the other young man, whose big eyes reflected hurt. “I am sorry, Jun. I cannot be with you.”

 

Another slap came and Masaki felt something warm on his cheek. It started to bleed. “You have brought disgrace to this family.” She turned to Kazu. “ _You_!” She took a few deep breaths while she tapped her fingers on her sides. Satoshi knew that that was their mother’s way of calming herself and thinking of a plan. “I’m going to send you away, Kazu. You need to be healed of whatever derangement that you have.”

 

“That’s enough, Mother!” Masaki yelled. His eyes were red, as if he was trying to hold back his tears. “Kazu is not crazy!”

 

“Then maybe you need to be sent to the hospital, Masaki. Of all people, your brother? Have you got no shame? Do you think that’s the way you should love your own brother? ”

 

“Kazu is not really an Alpha, Mother! And you, you forced him to hide his identity.” Masaki’s tears fell. “How about you, Mother? You lied to us. Do you think that’s the way you should love your son? By forcing him to be what he isn’t? Does it embarrass you that you have an Omega son? Do you think he’s…”

 

Masaki was silenced with a loud slap. “Don’t you dare judge me like that, Masaki. I have done everything for you, for all of you. You don’t know what you are saying!”  She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. “Let’s… let’s just forget about this, alright? We can still fix this. We can go back to the way we were. Masaki, Kazu, you two just need some counselling and probably…”

 

“I tried, Mother but I cannot. I tried to forget him. I tried because I thought it was wrong.” Masaki clutched his chest. “I followed your orders, Mother. I took in Jun as a broodmare, just like you said. But this, my heart, it cannot bear more lies. I love Kazu. I’ll die if we get separated.”

 

Their mother held her head high. “I don’t need disgraceful and immoral children under my roof. Get out!”

 

Masaki tried to suppress more tears from falling. He turned around and helped the sobbing Kazu get up.  The two started walking away in slow steps.

 

“Masaki, please don’t do this,” Satoshi pleaded, walking towards his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. Masaki looked to the side, not willing to meet his eye. Kazu was slumped down as he let Masaki help him up.

 

“Let them be, Satoshi,” their mother ordered in a cold voice.

 

Masaki removed Satoshi’s hand and gave a sad smile. “Goodbye, Satoshi.”

 

***

 

Ever since their mother died, Satoshi had been the only one in charge of their family estate. It gave him the freedom to use all available resources to look for his missing brothers, a task that their mother had forbidden to do.

 

But his brothers hid very well. Every time he received a tip about Masaki’s and Kazu’s whereabouts, the two had already left. It had been a hopeless cycle. But he never wanted to give up. He wanted to make sure that they were safe.

 

Most of all, he wanted to know the truth and put all of their minds at ease.

 

After making sure that Kazu was comfortably sleeping in his old bedroom, Satoshi looked through the old chests in his father’s office until he found a box containing dozens of envelopes: written correspondences with a certain “M”. It was interesting since Kazu’s medical files in the old folder had some sample drug labels containing the same logo on the envelope.

 

_“It is with guilt that I am taking in the only son of my friend. It was my fault that this young one will grow up to be an orphan. A life outside will surely make him suffer. However, I will require your help…”_

 

Satoshi confirmed his guess: Kazu was not their real brother. He was taken in by their father as an orphan in an accident. He continued to read through the records. It contained the gradually increasing dose of the suppressants, and the changes in dosage forms so that the boy could be able to take it without any questions and doubts. It went from injectables, syrups, tablets, and powder form. He looked at the last entry that used newer ink and has a different handwriting.

 

_“Patient has experienced menarche. Higher doses are needed for suppression but may be dangerous for the patient. ~~Please start tapering down the dose~~.” _

 

It was probably Sho who did that. Satoshi also looked through the other information in the folder, trying to find more clues. He then looked through the remaining letters in the box.

 

_“I will agree to continuously supply the suppressants without any trace of transaction to the Omega child if you are going to unite our families by marriage. I have a son who is perfect as a broodmare of yours and if this partnership succeeds, your adopted child will continuously live a life without a trace of his real gender…”_

 

“Satoshi?”

 

The eldest looked up and saw Kazu standing on the doorway. “Kazu, tell me, what else do you know about Jun-kun?”

 

***

 

Was it because of that stupid kiss?

 

Kazu was angry at his brother. They had shared a lot of things together and for Masaki to suddenly throw that away just because of a silly mistake was too cruel. Kazu wanted to face Masaki just to hit him, to shake him and ask why he was acting cold towards him.

 

But in the silence of the night, Kazu felt lonely. He was so used to sleeping beside his brother, alternating bedrooms if needed. He missed talking to Masaki about anything while the other would just enthusiastically respond even though he did not understand the nuances of Kazu’s video games. He missed staying up until morning with his brother as they competed with their mobile phone games. Most of all, he longed to feel Masaki’s warm body cuddling against him and waking up next morning, looking at his beloved brother’s cute sleeping face and tickling him until he wakes up.

 

Kazu stifled a groan as he came in his hand. He felt guilty that it was the thought of Masaki’s face and his long and thin fingers that got him off. But he needed release that badly. He felt that he will go crazy if he did not do something about his raging hormones. The other boys in class talked about masturbation, watching porn, and fucking some Omegas who were vulnerable enough to be taken while out of their teacher’s earshot. But his was different, and he couldn’t discuss this with his parents, Satoshi, and most especially with his _former_ confidant, Masaki.

 

Kazu suddenly sat up on alert. He could not understand why. But later on, he heard the familiar sound of a door swinging open. It was definitely form Masaki’s room! He scrambled out of bed after wiping his hands with the sheets and bolted out of his bedroom.

 

Instead of his brother, he saw the broodmare, Jun, bowing his head with a bashful expression.  Kazu had the urge to jump on the Omega and to drag him off the house. It was his fault that Masaki became indifferent towards him. Yes, surely, that boy was the reason.

 

Kazu wanted to find a way to eliminate the Omega in the household and to make sure that he and Masaki would not be bonded in any way.

 

“Kazunari-kun, are you alright?” Jun voiced out.

 

His annoying voice made Kazu’s blood boil. His instincts took over; he wanted to hurt Jun. But before he could grab the collar of the boy’s shirt, the door opened and Masaki came out. It was as if he had not seen his brother for a long time and he could not stop the forceful beating of his heart, threatening to jump out. “Masaki, you’re back!” he exclaimed in joy, jumping towards his older brother for a hug.

 

Kazu knew that Masaki could still be acting cold, that he could shy away from the hug, but he did not care. And he was pleasantly surprised when Masaki let him into the embrace. Kazu felt his brother’s shoulders’ stiffen but Masaki relaxed and the hug was reciprocated with a gentle pat on the head before he tried to pull away. However, Kazu did not let go. He even tightened his hold around Masaki’s waist possessively while he looked at the new boy’s face. Shock and distress were painted on his face.

 

“K-Kazu, please, let go,” Masaki said. He was speaking through clenched teeth as he pushed Kazu away, making him land on the floor. “I’m sorry!”

 

Kazu wanted to shout at Masaki in anger, punch him, hit him, anything that can cause him pain. But he just looked up at his brother, breathing deeply as tears threatened to fall down his eyes. Masaki obviously looked guilty but at the same time, there was something odd in his eyes, something fiery. Masaki reached out his hand, wanting to touch Kazu, but he closed his fists in hesitation. Kazu wanted his touch as well. His skin felt hot and his breaths turned shallow.  A sound came out from Masaki’s lips, something that sounded between a gasp and a growl, and Kazu felt hot blood rushing between his legs. He backed away.

 

“Masaki-kun, please,” Jun interrupted, touching the man’s back. Masaki seemed to calm down, the fire in his eyes disappearing in a blink. Jun helped Masaki up and opened the bedroom door for him, leaving Kazu on the floor.

 

***

 

“The injectable you were using since you were an infant is a type of strong suppressant.”

 

“Suppressant?”

 

“Yes. It’s off the market and illegal,” Sho explained, “ever since people created that invisible wall that puts all of the Omegas at the bottom of the pile.” There was obvious disgust in his voice. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, Kazunari-san.” 

 

Satoshi nodded a little. “They made Omegas like properties,” he said bitterly, “the most beautiful ones are sold as prized broodmares while the undesirable ones…” his voice faded away.

 

“Interestingly, there is another kind of drug. It’s also illegal but not as popular as the suppressant,” Sho said. Satoshi narrowed his eyes and looked at Sho, silently encouraging him to continue. “It is, however, popular among the elite Omegas because it enhances the Omega properties such as submissiveness in bed and pheromones.” His lip twitched. “They make broodmares more desirable to rougher Alphas.”

 

“And these drugs are only distributed by one family?” Satoshi inquired.

 

“That is my theory,” Sho said. “The same person brought the suppressants and the enhancers to my father’s clinic.” He clasps his hands as he sat down. “Based on my observation, the side effects of the enhancers are worse than the suppressants – it creates a feeling of intense longing and desperation. Overdose and addiction can lead to insanity.”

 

“You’ve been seeing patients who use the enhancers?” Kazu asked.

 

Sho nodded his head. “I could say that they are in a more pitiful state than those who took suppressants.” He clenched his fists. “They are practically forced by their families to take more, especially when other Alpha families start choosing broodmares.”

 

Satoshis felt pity towards Jun from before. He looked very fragile when he was taken to their home for the first time, clinging on to Masaki’s arm as if it was his lifeline. “Tell me, Dr. Sakurai, has the Matsumoto family approached you about this as well?”

 

Sho pursed his lips tight and nodded. “They had given him too much and without any doctor’s supervision that he became a lost cause. After I received instructions not to offer any help to Masaki nor Kazunari, Jun was taken to me by his family. I recommended an institution for him to be taken care of.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“Kazu?” Masaki sat up from the bed after he felt his companion shivering beside him._

_Kazu’s eyes were shut tight, his teeth gritted, while he gripped on the sheets as if holding on for his dear life. He muttered incomprehensible syllables but Masaki could make out his own name being called._

_“Kazu, wake up, wake up!” he pleaded, shaking Kazu’s shoulders. His scent was stronger and Masaki instinctively felt distress. He touched Kazu’s pale cheek and gasped when Kazu’s eyes shot open._

_“Kill me… Kill me…” Kazu begged in tears. His eyes were unfocused and he gripped on Masaki’s shirt that it dragged him down._

_“No, Kazu,” Masaki replied while he rubbed circles on the younger one’s forearm in an attempt to calm him down. He looked at the bedside table and grabbed the tin box. “Don’t worry, Kazu.” He opened the box and scrambled to fill a syringe. He pulled Kazu’s arm and tried to dab cotton with alcohol but he pulled away._

_“I don’t need it!”_

_“Trust me, Kazu, please.” Masaki wrestled with him before injecting the drug. After a few moments of gasping and writhing in Masaki’s arms, Kazu became limp. Masaki knew that the drug was working; the familiar scent that drove him crazy slowly faded away._

_He kissed the younger one’s forehead and helped him to bed. Masaki held Kazu’s hand tight. “I… I don’t need it,” Kazu sobbed. “I said I don’t need it.”_

_“Do you remember when I told you about the soul bond?” He observed the change in Kazu’s eyes as he waited for his response. He did not answer but turned to the other side and wrapped himself with the blanket._

_Masaki just smiled and went to bed. He placed his arm over Kazu’s and whispered, “I’ll take care of you, I’ll keep you safe, and I’ll be with you always. I promise.”_

 

***

 

Masaki found himself inside a different room. Instead of sitting with his hands tied behind him, he was lying on a bed with a hard mattress. His wrists were tied to the bed posts and bed creaked dangerously with every movement. Something on his chest weighed him down and made it difficult for him to breathe.

 

“Masaki-kun, you’re awake,” a familiar voice from years ago said. His scent was so strong that it made him nauseous.

 

Masaki tried to recall who the person was. The room was dark that he could only see the other one’s silhouette. Slowly, the person straddling his chest leaned closer and he gasped when he realized who it was. “Jun-kun, what are you doing here?” he asked.

 

“I came for you, Masaki-kun,” he said with a soft smile. It was like his gentle and shy smiles when he was brought to their house but there was something sinister behind it. Jun touched his hair softly. “I waited for you to come back, for us to be finally bonded.”

 

“You know very well that I am already bonded with Kazu,” Masaki replied with effort. Jun’s weight and his position made it difficult for him to breathe. “I can’t take you, Jun-kun.”

 

Jun looked surprised and hurt. “I did all of these for you, Masaki-kun.” He unbuttoned his shirt and lowered it, revealing red marks on his upper chest.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“I wanted you to own me. I wanted to be yours. Why did you choose someone else? Why?” he cried out. “If I tell you that I sold myself to the devil, will you believe it?” He pressed his body on his prisoner and started peppering kisses on his face. “Masaki, I am all yours. I don’t care if you have bonded with somebody else! I’ll – I’ll bear the scent of another Omega on you. That’s not important, it’s you who is!”

 

“You are insane,” Masaki yelled back. He noticed the strength of Jun’s pheromones; Alphas would definitely tail him if they smell it. But no matter what Jun did, Masaki could never reciprocate. “Jun, please, just stop this!”

 

Jun placed his hands on either side of Masaki’s head and looked him straight in the eye. “He’ll die! I’ll make sure he’ll die.”

 

***

 

_“Kazu,” he started, “we’re free now.”_

_“What do you mean ‘we’re free’?” Kazu asked groggily before he gasped. “Why are we here?”_

_“Mother disowned me,” Masaki simply replied._

_“You shouldn’t have stood up for me,” Kazu replied sadly. “Things would have gone back to normal if you have just kept everything as a secret. I will understand, Masaki.”_

_“No!” he retorted, cupping Kazu’s face. “I have hurt you a lot. I have denied you the love you have deserved. It hurts me as much as it hurts you.” He stroked his brother’s cheek. “I’m going to stay with you.” He felt his heart flutter as he looked at the younger one’s face, his cheeks pink in embarrassment. “I don’t think I can ever be with anyone else but you.” He smiled timidly when he realized how cheesy his words were. “Maybe this is what they call the soul bond?”_

_Kazu smirked as he shook his head. “Why are you suddenly becoming this dramatic?” He scooted closer so that their foreheads touch. “I remember you said it before, that stupid old tale of an Alpha and an Omega forming a soul bond.” He chuckled. “That’s stupid but you’re probably right.”_

_“That’s not stupid!” Masaki retorted with a pout._

_Kazu grinned wider. “You believed in the soul bond and you said that once you’ve found that person, you will never let that person go. Is that true? Will that be true?”_

_Masaki didn’t answer; he closed the gap, kissing Kazu earnestly, hoping that that was enough to prove that the promise still holds true._

 

***

 

Satoshi heard a scream in the large deserted house, making him turn his head to the direction of the voice.

 

Oshinari had finally given in after Satoshi’s continuous torture. He had also blurted out that it was Jun who ordered him to befriend Kazu, and to expose him as an Omega.

 

The eldest placed his senses on alert, raising his gun and looking at the moving shadows around him. The scream did not come from a familiar voice but he felt an unpleasant lurch in his stomach. He started to run towards the direction of the noise with nimble feet.

 

“AAAHHHHHH!”

 

Satoshi pressed himself against the wall as instinct after another shout. This time, the voice was familiar. “Kazu?” he breathed out. He remembered leaving his youngest brother in the mansion under the care of the maids. The poor fellow had been experiencing intense withdrawal symptoms. Sho had tried to give him something else to alleviate the symptoms but it did not work.

 

“Idiot!” he hissed, shaking his head, before he started searching for the source of the noise again. He found the door at the end of the hall and noticed that it was half-open. He slowly pushed it, his gun raised.

 

He could only stare at the scene wordlessly, tears pooling on his eyes.

 

***

 

Masaki always felt the weight of guilt. When Kazu got injured because they climbed up a tree against their mother’s orders, when Kazu got lost in the park, when Kazu cried: he had always blamed himself.

 

He blamed himself when his feelings, so raw and yet so immoral, ruined Kazu’s life. Kazu stayed with him, his rich lifestyle forgone. He stayed with Masaki even though he was suffering the effects of the suppressants that hid the truth from all of them.

 

There was no one else to blame but Masaki himself. He should have just kept his body’s selfish desires, and his heart’s true calling. He should have just accepted Jun as his mother had wished.

 

No, he would still lose that game. His mother would have been happy and their family would still be intact. But Kazu would still be hurt. Kazu loved him the same way he did. They have bonded, and Masaki truly believed that it was a soul bond.

 

“Ma…sa…ki,” Kazu gurgled. “Stop it,” he said with all his might, his voice weak.

 

Masaki dropped the thick rope, letting the body fall on the floor. He looked at his hands and laughed. He could not believe he was able to do anything, to steal, to kill, just for his love. He remembered Kazu, lying on the floor, unable to move.

 

“Reserve your energy, Kazu,” he said. “I’ll call for help.” Masaki desperately pleaded. Kazu’s sweet scent that always drove him insane was slowly ebbing away. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it meant.

 

“Masaki, thank you,” Kazu whispered, touching his face. Tears mixed with blood. “Thank you for loving me ever since.”

 

“Kazu, don’t talk like that, please!”

 

“You always took care of me even though – even though I am not your brother,” Kazu said. “If we have met under different circumstances…”

 

It was hopeless. Masaki placed his finger on Kazu’s pale lips. “Do you think destiny will make it easier for us next time?” he asked, cradling him gently. He smiled.

 

“Maybe in the next life, I’ll be your servant,” Kazu said. “And if that happens, I’ll make sure I’ll do everything for you, the same way you did everything for me.” He chuckled. “At least, maybe, I don’t have to pretend anymore?”

 

Masaki took Kazu’s hand and squeezed it as a reply. “We won’t. You don’t have to pretend to be what you are not anymore. I’ll wait for you, Kazu. I will,” Masaki whispered as he kissed Kazu’s hand. His love smiled before he closed his eyes. His breathing stopped, his pulse at a standstill.

 

Masaki tightened his embrace around Kazu.

 

***

 

_“Father, who is that?” Satoshi said when the baby was brought in their home. His mother was gently humming a lullaby to the sleeping baby._

_His father just smiled as he patted the boy’s head. “He’s your new baby brother.”_

_“New baby brother?” He turned his head towards the cradle. “But I have a baby brother!” he said, confused._

_“Satoshi, we will have a new member of the family. Love him as much as you love Masaki, do you understand that?” his mother said with a kind smile. She crouched down so that their eldest son could see the latest addition to their family._

_Satoshi looked at the cute chubby face of his new young brother. He could feel that he was a little different, nevertheless, he vowed that he will love him and protect him._

 

***

Satoshi stood in front of his brothers’ tombstones by the lake of their estate. He looked around; birds were chirping, and the rustle of leaves in the trees sounded like nothing was wrong. He hated this world that he was born into; everything was an illusion of greatness, everything was unfair. He was frustrated that he could do nothing for his brothers and that he could do nothing to change the rotten system they have.  

 

He heard footsteps on the grass and felt a shadow behind him. “Ohno-sama.”

 

“You know why I sent for you, right?”

 

Sho nodded. “I have here the list that you asked. I don’t really think…”

 

Satoshi turned around. “I don’t really think I can do anything if I keep on being diplomatic to anyone. My father did things in both ways. Maybe I should be as ruthless as him in this way.”

 

Sho sighed as he gave Satoshi a folder. “I actually trust you to put an end in this. And I hope you can trust me to be your eyes and ears.”

 

Satoshi closed his eyes and nodded. Sho walked towards the tombstones and placed flowers on them. “What do you think could have happened if they knew it earlier?”

 

“I think they would have been perfect for each other.”


End file.
